


An Hour Away

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: A phone call with Sam starts off as fun and flirty. You know he’s stuck in the car with Dean and you just can’t help but tease him. But as the conversation rolls on you get pulled down memory lane. Sam might not be there with you in person, but you know he’s with you no matter what.





	An Hour Away

**_Warnings_ ** **: Sexting. Implied smut. A little bit of angst?? Maybe some crack?? Definitely some fluff.**

**Bamby**

You were heading into your bedroom when a familiar ringtone met your ears, bringing a smile to your lips. Seeing the name flash on your screen next to the time that showed how late at night it was, your smile turned into a knowing grin.

Grabbing the phone, you answered the call.

“Hello Sam,” you purred.

On the other side of the phone you heard him groan lowly, softly, which let you know he was not alone. “ _Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night_ ,” he grumbled.

Before he’d called, just moments before, you’d sent him a little somethin’. Just a little picture to remind him of what he was missing. Just a peak of skin and a hint of the panties you knew he loved- they drove him crazy when he you in them.

“Weird stuff?” Your grin stayed right where it was. “You mean the minor porn? Graphic goodies? That’s not weird, Sam. I can show you weird if you need an example.”

Another groaned sounded from his end. “ _Babe._ ”

He couldn’t say the words. He couldn’t tell you what to stop doing. Not when Dean was right next to him. His older brother loved to make fun of the fact you had Sam wrapped around your finger… at least you did outside of the bedroom- Sam liked to take control between the sheets.

Pouting, you moved to sit on the bed and lean back on his pillow. “It’s lonely here without you.”

“ _Don’t,_ ” he sighed. “ _You know I feel guilty leaving you behind._ ”

“I know. I know. I just…” You paused, fiddling with the extremely long sleeves of the shirt you wore. “I miss you. It’s nearly been two weeks. We haven’t been apart this long since-”

“Hey,” he cut you off gently. “Don’t think about that.”

The two of you knew what you were both talking about. It was the reason you’d stopped hunting. Sam had almost lost you. You’d almost lost him. With the pull of demon blood dragging him down a dark path, you’d made choices of your own and trusted the wrong people just like he had. In the end you’d been left injured, on the verge of death, stuck in Sioux Falls hospital while Sam had to pick up the pieces of his life

Sam had decided to put your relationship on pause. For you own sake. He felt like he was poisonous and left. When he did return it wasn’t for the better. He’d done a short stint in Hell and came back wrong. Soulless. He might have come back to Earth, he didn’t go back to you.

You saw Sam next weeks after Dean had disappeared- to Purgatory, you later learned. The younger Winchester had promised to leave hunting behind in exchange for an apple-pie life with you.

It hadn’t lasted as long as you’d hoped. But normal was overrated, and nothing was getting between you and Sam ever again.

You rolled over to lie on your side then, reaching over to run your hand over the cold bed that should be warm with him underneath the blankets.

“When will you be back?”

“ _We’re on our way?_ ”

“When, Sam?” you pressed, wanting an actual answer you could work with.

“ _Soon,_ ” was all he was going to give you, though.

It left a hollow feeling in the pit of your stomach. If he wasn’t telling you when he would be home then chances are it would be a while. Too long of a while, more than likely.

Grumbling under your breath you pulled the phone away from your ear and turned it to yourself. With a flick and a click you changed the app and took a quick snap of you lying there on the bed. All it took was a press of a button and the picture was sent.

Bringing the phone back to your ear you caught the ending of Sam’s pause and the beginning of his groan. Your grin returned as you pictured him sitting in the passenger seat, looking at the screen of his phone… at you lying on your side with the flannel shirt you wore open just enough to tease a peek of your chest.

“ _Is that my shirt?_ ” he asked, voice lower, deeper, but also quieter.

“Yep,” you answered shortly, smugly, feeling pretty proud of yourself.

“ _You have no idea what you do to me._ ”

Chuckling, you rolled over onto your back once more and let your fingers fiddle with one of the buttons of his shirt. “So, then will you be back, Sam?”

“ _An hour, tops,_ ” he promised.

You squealed a little, happy that you finally have an answer and that he would be back sooner than you thought.

“ _Was hoping to surprise you_ ,” he admitted. “ _After the messages and photos… you’re in trouble when I get back_.”

“Can’t wait.” you teased. He groaned once more which only made you chuckle lightly. “Sam, baby, you can do whatever you want to me, just promise me something?”

“ _Anything._ ”

“Can we cuddle?” you asked, grin turning into a gentler smile. “When you get back, before or after whatever you have planned, can we cuddle? ‘Cause I just really miss having your arms around me.”

This time when he spoke, you could tell he was smiling as well. “ _Of course, babe. You don’t even have to ask._ ”

One of the best things about being with Sam is the fact that you get the best of both worlds. You got to continue living the hunting life without going out on the actual hunts. You got to stay at the bunker, safe and sound, where you could be as domestic as you wanted. You got Sam when he was needy and rough, ready to devour every inch of your skin. And you got Sam when he was gentle, caring, and so full of love.

“ _You two done being mushy now?_ ” Dean’s voice called through the phone. “ _I would like to get home without having to pull over and vomit because you’re being so gross._ ”

Rolling your eyes and shaking your head despite the fact they couldn’t see you, you sighed into the phone. “Fine. We’re done. I’m hanging up now.”

“ _See you soon,_ ” Sam promised.

“An hour,” you reminded him.

He chuckled. “ _An hour._ ”

**Bamby**


End file.
